forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Krydle
| ethnicity = | occupation = Thief | age = | patron deity = | languages = Common, Elvish, Thieves' cant | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Coran | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Chaotic good | class5e = | refs5e = }} Krydle ( }}) was a half-elf thief and poet who lived in Baldur's Gate in the late 15 century DR, estranged from his father Coran. He hated the politics of the city and the schism between upper and lower cities. Personality Despite being estranged from his father and his hatred of the city's nobles' machinations, Krydle was very familiar with politics and knew its inner workings well. Relationships Krydle was a member of the city's criminal network. He shared his hidden underground safehouse with his halfling friend and trusted ally Shandie and formed a group of adventurers with Minsc and Delina. History Sometime in the late 15 century DR, Krydle ran into Minsc and Delina, finding them at odds with the city watch. Krydle felt compelled him to aid them, taking them to his hidden safehouse. After hearing their tale, he agreed to help smuggle them from the upper city to the lower city, where they could not be easily found, and to try to get information on Delina's twin brother, Deniak. He also revealed that the tensions between the lower and upper cities were the worst they had been for some time. In order to aid them, he negotiated a deal with the Fetcher, who agreed to provide safe passage in exchange for a message to be delivered to Coran. Krydle agreed, swearing and muttering to himself. After an ambush by a splinter faction of the Cult of the Dragon in an alley, he started to realize the danger the duo was in, so he decided to go alone to a Parliament of Peers revel to deliver the letter. At the revel, he found his father and angrily gave him the letter. Coran tried to talk to his son, ultimately his "guidance" being rejected as "manipulation". When asked why they could not have a conversation, Krydle angrily responded he did not have anything to say, calling his father "part of the city's illustrious oppressors" and saying he "rejected father's principles at every turn" and "Mother would be so proud". A battle ensued as Delina recognized one of the ambushers. The battle then moved to the rooftops, where she was captured by the Cult of the Dragon while the party in turn captured one of cultists. Taking information from the captured cultist, they traveled back to the Fetcher. Krydle manged to get the location of Deniak and attacked the Cult, but did not manage to stop the ritual that turned Deniak into a red dragon. Chasing a transformed Deniak holding Delina in his claws, Krydle and Shandie acted quickly to get up on a high tower and throw a grappling hook through the dragon's wing. The dragon crashed into the tower and became stuck under the rubble, where the party finished it off. Back to Krydle's and Shandie's hideout, the party talked about the future of Delina as she planned to leave, but her newly found allies made her stay in the "City of Misfits and Outsiders", while also pondering that their new lifestyle as adventurers would require a cleric. Appendix Appearances * Legends of Baldur's Gate * Shadows of the Vampire * Frost Giant's Fury * Evil at Baldur's Gate References Category:Half-elves Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Adventurers Category:Inhabitants of Baldur's Gate Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Rogues Category:Poets Category:Members of the Heroes of Baldur's Gate